Unnamed
by lobsterqueen45
Summary: The members of the Third Watch have kids. This is their story.
1. Guide

**Guide**

Happens when they're still in Camelot

Bosco has 2; they're step-mom is Faith;  
Brayden: a boy, firefighter, 24  
A.J.: a girl, cop, 20

Sully has 1 with wife, Sara  
Caralyn: a girl, cop, 20

Davis has 3 with Sasha Monroe  
Lara: a girl, cop, 20  
Leah: a girl, paramedic, 20  
Ryan: a boy, cop, 22

Brendan has 1 with wife, Allison  
Eric: a boy, firefighter, 22

Carlos has 3 with Holly; also has Kiely back  
Kiely: a girl, firefighter, 26  
Allison: a girl, paramedic. 23  
Andy: a boy, firefighter, 23  
Lisa: a girl, paramedic, 22

Kim has 2 with her Jimmy; along with Joey  
Joey: a boy, firefighter, 33  
Adam: a boy, firefighter, 25  
Kay: a girl, paramedic, 23


	2. Characters

**Characters**

Brayden  
short, wavy, light brown hair  
hazel eyes  
has his mom's attitude  
loves having Faith as a step-mom  
friends with Ryan

A.J. (Abriana Jeovanni)  
straight light brown hair to her boobs  
blue eyes  
has Bosco's attitude  
has a slight New York accent

Caralyn  
light brown straight hair down to her mid-back  
brown eyes  
friends with A.J. and Lara

Lara  
black straight hair to her shoulders  
green eyes  
friends with A.J. and Caralyn  
loves having a sister who's a paramedic

Leah  
black wavy hair to her boobs  
hazel eyes  
friends with Allison and Lisa

Ryan  
short black hair  
light brown eyes  
likes having twin sisters  
friends with Brayden

Eric  
short light brown hair  
green eyes  
friends with Adam, Joey, and Andy

Kiely  
curly black hair to her shoulders  
blue eyes  
friends with Leah and Kay

Allison  
straight black hair to her shoulders  
blue-green eyes  
hangs out with Kiely

Andy  
short black hair  
green eyes  
likes having a twin sister

Lisa  
wavy black hair to her shoulders  
brown eyes  
friends with Leah and Kay

Joey  
short dark brown hair  
Brown eyes  
friends with Brayden, Eric, and Andy

Adam  
short dirty blond hair  
hazel eyes  
hangs out with Joey

Kay  
straight dirty blond hair to her mid-back  
green eyes  
friends with Lisa, Allison, and Leah


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch. Only the characters I created.**

**A/N: This is my first Third Watch fanfic. Any ideas and reviews are appreciated. Flames are NOT. The part about the radio is from Third Watch, season 1 episode 2**

A light blue 2008 Civic Hybrid dodges in between lanes in the crowded streets of New York. It was 2:45 pm and the car's driver had to be at work in 15 minutes, but lived 20 minutes away.

The drivers name was Abriana Jeovanni Boscorelli, daughter of police officer Maurice Boscorelli. She too was a cop like her father. She even works at the station house as him. Abriana (or A.J., as everyone called her) was 20. She became a cop straight out of high school, eager to follow in her father's footsteps. Her mother left Bosco when she was 3 months, leaving him with a 4 year old and a 3 month old. He turned to Faith for parenting help. 2 years later, they got married. That was after Faith left Fred. A.J.'s brother, Brayden was a firefighter at the fire house across the street. She took joy in calling her very own brother a bucket boy.

A.J looks at the clock as it slowly turns to become 2:59. She also inherited his habit of being late.

"Crap. I only have 1 minute to get changed and be in role call," she swears as her engine revs and she speeds up a little.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later and A.J is running into the station house, carrying her backpack. As she runs up to the locker room, she sees Caralyn and Lara coming out.

Caralyn was Sully's 20 year old daughter. She was an only child. She had grown up with A.J, Lara, and Leah, since they were all relatively the same age. They were all born within a span of 2 months, with Caralyn being the oldest, A.J the youngest.

Lara was one of Davis' twin daughters. Her sister was a paramedic across the street. They were both 20 and looked almost the same, with Lara having straight hair and green eyes, while Leah has wavy hair and hazel eyes. They also had a brother, Ryan, who was a cop.

"Caralyn, can you tell Lieu I'm here. I'll be there in about 2 minutes," A.J said to her friend.

"Sure, just hurry up," Caralyn said back.

"Thanks," she said, as she ran up into the locker room.

At the station house, Brayden, Eric, Andy, Joey, Adam, and Kiely were all hanging out by the TV, waiting for a call. They had all grown up together, except for Joey since he was older than any of them.

Brayden was Bosco's 24 year old son. Bosco was a little disappointed when he decided to become a firefighter, instead of a cop like him.

Eric was Brendan's 22 year old son. He was happy to even have a kid and was especially proud of him.

Andy was Carlos's 23 year old only son. Carlos also had 3 girls. Kiely, who was a firefighter and Allison and Lisa, who were paramedics.

Joey and Adam were Kim's 2 boys. They had both decided to become firefighters like their father.

In the kitchen, Leah, Allison, Lisa, and Kay were hanging out, talking about random stuff.

Leah was Davis' other 20 year old twin daughter. She was proud of her sister for becoming a cop.

Allison was Carlos' 23 year old daughter. She has a twin brother, Andy, who was a firefighter at the same fire house as her.

Lisa was Carlos' youngest daughter. At 22, she was spunky and spoiled for being the youngest. She and Allison had decided to follow in their dad's footsteps.

Kay was Kim's only daughter. She was 23 and had decided to be a paramedic like her mom.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the police station, A.J had changed and was running to the role call room. Lieutenant Swersky was calling her fathers name as she entered.

"Ahh. Spawn of Boscorelli. Glad you could join us," he said.

"No prob, Lieu. Always glad to come," she told him sarcastically.

"Just don't be late anymore. We don't need both Boscorelli's having bad records. God only knows how long your father's is."

After role call was done, everyone went to find their partners. A.J was partnered with Ryan in 55 Adam and Caralyn with Lara in 55 Baker. Bosco was partnered with Faith in 55 David, Sully with Davis in 55 Charlie, and Brendan with Sasha in 55 Edgar. So, not much had changed in the line ups through the years.

"I'll go get our radios if you get the RMP," A.J tells her partner as she walks to where the radios are being handed out.

"Okay," Ryan says as he walks towards the front doors.

As he leaves, A.J walks to get the radios.

"43 AGAIN!!!! You can't turn this piece of crap down! I had it all last week! " she screams to the guy behind the gate.

"That's because you made me get 20 stitches on my head!" he tells her.

"It was an accident. How many times to I have to say that. I was swinging at the guy behind you," she tells him. "You must have something against Boscorelli's," She leaves with the radios and goes out to her car where Ryan is waiting.

"Hey, you got 43 again, huh," Ryan asks her as she gets in the car.

"Yeah. He must have something against me," A.J says.

"Well, it could be that you made him get 20 stitches to the back of the head," he suggests as he starts the car.


	4. Important Authors Note

**Important Authors Note**

**Anyone who wants to help me write this can, just PM me. Also, if anyone has any ideas on a name, please tell me.**


End file.
